


On The Road To Find Out

by redbrunja



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adorable, Background Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Childfree, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is holding a baby. Darcy is not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road To Find Out

"Oh my god, Clint, put that back, you know what Tony's like when people touch his things," Darcy said all in one breath without thinking.  
  
Clint shot her a 'do you think I'm concerned about Stark? Darling, please,' look over the top of Anna Ginvera Potts-Stark's head and continued to slowly walk back and forth in front of the wide glass windows of Avengers Tower, one broad hand slowly stroking the infant's back as she nestled against his chest. AKA, Darcy's hot BF was cuddling an actual-fact adorable baby. She felt a surge of completely biological lust-slash-awwww shoot through her.  
  
Darcy realized the sputtering in her ear was not her imagination and was the DOD officer she's been in the middle of a phone call with when she walked into the room.  
  
"Chuck,  _of course_  I wasn't talking to you," she snapped. "I'll call you back later." She disconnected and pulled off her blue-tooth earpiece, shoving it into the pocket of her jeans.  
  
"Seriously, Clint," Darcy continued, putting an end table between her and her baby-carrying boyfriend. "You do remember the Lamborghini incident?"  
  
"I remember it was your idea," Clint commented. Anna Ginvera Potts-Stark made a grumbly little noise and bumped Clint's jaw with a tiny, tiny fist. It was absolutely not the most adorable thing Darcy had ever witnessed in her entire life. She was the queen of adorable youtube searches, she was positive she'd watched a baby panda playing with a kitten that was cuter than what she was looking at right now. _Positive._  
  
Oh, god, where were that thing's keepers? Its parents? Well, okay, odds on Tony being in the lab, Darcy had been the one to block out Pepper's afternoon for some retail therapy, one of the au pairs had left for Louisiana to deal with some personal (a.k.a. SHIELD-related) business but where the hell was the other one?  
  
"He's brushing up on disarming explosives with Nat," Clint answered, clearly seeing Darcy's personnel calculations across her face. "I said I'd keep any eye on this one. Do you want to hold her?"  
  
"I don't want kids," Darcy blurted out, a statement clearly leading to a conversation that she'd been avoiding having with Clint for, oh, only about a year and a half. "At all. Ever. They're expensive and time consuming and easy to screw up and the planet is already overpopulated and no."  
  
"Darce, I know," Clint said, "Do you think I want to be a father?"  
  
Darcy motioned to him. A hot-as-fuck guy handling an infant with the same competency with which he did pretty much everything: made pancakes, fletched arrows, got her off.  
  
"...yes?" she hazarded.  
  
Clint actually looked annoyed at that. "Yeah, 'cause the family history of violence and abuse is something I really want to pass on."  
  
"Oh," she said, very small. "You know you wouldn't."  
  
"Not worth the risk," he said flatly. In his arms, Anna Ginvera Potts-Stark made a disgruntled yowl for no apparent reason. Clint shifted her a bit, cradling her in one arm and started tracing a finger just above her face. The baby made awkward grabs for his finger.  
  
"What I asked was if you wanted to hold her," he said, looking down at the baby.  
  
"Still no," Darcy said and holding up her phone. "I've managed to avoid it this long. I am, however, going to take a fuckton of pictures. Try not to break my phone with your adorable hotness."


End file.
